It's Not a Nightmare
by sardonxy
Summary: Shinya bermimpi buruk dan terbangun di tengah malam, lalu Guren mencoba menenangkannya... GureShin Fic, Modern AU, prekuel dari fic saya sebelumnya: why your father gotta be so rude
_A/N:_ Author MIA selama beberapa bulan dan muncul dengan one shot yang ditulis akibat ngeliat spoiler CH 45... MAMA SHINYA MASIH HIDUUPPP!

Saya cuma pengen nulis something fluff untuk mereka, karena rasanya pengen liat mama shinya dipeluk sama papa Guren.. (Guren cepetan sadar kamu cuma diperalat!)

*ehem*

Selamat membaca fic ini, mohon maaf kalau terkesan OOC..

Oiya, fic ini satu universe dengan fic Owasera AU saya sebelumnya yang berjudul "Why Your Father Gotta Be So Rude" *promositerselubung*, tapi yang ini settingnya beberapa bulan sebelum fic tsb...

Daripada panjang lebar lagi... Happy reading!

 **It's Not a Nightmare**

 _"Mulai hari ini, kau adalah seorang Hiiragi."_

 _Seorang anak kecil berambut perak duduk di dalam ruangan labolatorium. Di hadapannya terdapat setumpuk kertas, yang berisikan data-data penelitian. Ia hanya memandanginya, tanpa mengerti isinya. Pria di hadapannya, Tenri Hiiragi adalah atasan orangtuanya, yang sekarang menjadi wali asuhnya._

 _Orangtuanya baru saja meninggal beberapa hari yang lalu dalam sebuah peristiwa yang disebut kecelakaan oleh keluarga Hiiragi. Ia tahu kematian keluarganya bukanlah sebuah kecelakaan. Ayah dan ibunya berjanji pada Shinya, suatu hari mereka akan pergi dari tempat tinggal mereka, yang tidak bisa benar-benar disebut tempat tinggal. Namun tiba-tiba ledakan di Lab kerja mereka terjadi, dan semuanya hilang begitu saja._

 _"Kau bilang kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Tapi aku tahu, mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu padamu."_

 _Tenri berjalan, mendekati anak tadi. "Kau harus menyelesaikan penelitian mereka ini. Orangtuamu itu cukup pintar melenyapkan semua dokumen penting, tapi mereka tidak tega melenyapkanmu dan akhirnya mereka harus menayarnya dengan nyawa mereka."_

 _Pria itu berjalan menuju pintu. Namun ia membalikkan tubuhnya sebelum keluar._

 _"Hiiragi adalah pemilikmu, dan kau harus bersumpah kau tidak akan mengkhianati keluarga ini atau kau tidak punya tempat lagi di dunia ini. Ingat itu baik-baik, Shinya Hiiragi."_

* * *

Shinya membuka matanya. Ia masih berada di kasurnya yang hangat. Di sebelahnya masih ada Guren Ichinose, suaminya tercinta yang masih tertidur lelap. Pria berambut perak itu menegakkan tubuhnya sedikit dan bersender ke tembok.

' _Kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingat kejadian itu lagi...'_

Shinya memutuskan untuk keluar sebentar untuk mengambil minuman. Ia berjalan keluar kamar, dan setelah meminum segelas air ia kembali masuk ke kamar.

"Shinya?"

Ternyata Guren terbangun juga. Mungkin karena mendengar suara pintu terbuka atau menyadari kaalu Shinya sudah tidak di tempatnya. Shinya kembali memasang senyum andalannya "Aku cuma haus dan terbangun saja, Guren"

"Jangan membohongiku dengan wajahmu yang selalu senyum-senyum seperti orang bodoh itu, Shinya."

Shinya kembali ke kasur, dan duduk bersender di ujung ranjang. "Aku bermimpi lagi... Tentang ayah angkatku..."

"Dia tidak pantas kau sebut ayahmu, Shinya."

Shinya hanya tersenyum pahit. "Dia tetap ayahku, Guren. Mungkin kalau dia tidak ada, aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu... dan Mahiru..."

Wajah Guren berubah ketika Shinya menyebut nama Mahiru. Ia merangkul pundak Shinya dan menyenderkan kepala Shinya ke bahunya. "Sudah, kau jangan ingat hal itu lagi. Semuanya sudah berlalu."

"Kadang aku berpikir, apakah Mahiru.. akan membenciku? Kalau ia tahu aku mencintai seorang Ichinose..."

Shinya menaikkan tubuhnya, lalu duduk sambil memeluk lututnya.

"Semua keluarga Hiiragi membenciku... kecuali Mahiru dan Shinoa. Kakak adik itu memang mirip."

Guren hanya diam mendengarkan Shinya bercerita. Shinya memang sering seperti ini, terutama saat ia baru saja pindah ke apartemen kecil Guren dulu. Makin lama, kondisinya makin membaik. Apalagi sejak Yuu tinggal bersama mereka, kesibukan Shinya semakin bertambah dan ia semakin banyak tersenyum. Senyum yang tulus, bukan senyum palsu yang dimunculkannya ketika Guren pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

"Kureto memang membantuku pergi dari keluarga Hiiragi, tapi dia melakukannya demi keuntungannya sendiri... Kau tahu Guren, dia pernah jadi bosmu dulu..."

"Barusan... aku kembali bermimpi, melihat Tenri Hiiragi setelah orangtuaku meninggal... Ketika semuanya dimulai... Saat aku tersadar aku tahu kalau itu cuma mimpi. Tapi..."

Shinya menoleh kepada Guren "Rasanya aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri. Semua hasil penelitianku kuberikan kepada Kureto dan aku yakin, dia akan menggunakannya untuk hal buruk.. Semua yang berhubungan dengan Hiiragi tidak pernah baik."

Guren bergerak dari tempatnya, lalu memeluk Shinya dari belakang, tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"Kurasa.. kebebasanku kubeli dengan menjual hasil kerja keras orang tuaku, kematian Mahiru juga salah satu akibatnya. Terkadang aku berpikir, apakah keberadaanku ini benar-benar tidak diinginkan?"

"Shinya." Ujar Guren yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja."Kau terlalu banyak berpikir. Semuanya bukan salahmu, oke?"

"Kau tidak menjual hasil kerja kerasmu kepada Hiiragi. Mereka memang bekerja untuk Hiiragi. Kita sudah berkali-kali membicarakan ini sebelumnya bukan?"

Shinya masih diam saja, mendengarkan kata-kata Guren. "Dan aku sangat yakin, Mahiru tidak akan membencimu. Dia tahu persis penderitaanmu, dia tahu seperti apa keluarganya itu. Bahkan ia yang anak kandung Hiiragi juga sudah jadi korban kekejaman mereka."

"Lalu, persetan dengan si alis tebal Kureto. Buktinya sampai sekarang dia tidak membuat virus agar vaksin buatanmu itu laku dijual bukan? Paling dia hanya menyimpannya kalau-kalau virus itu kembali mewabah dan menjualnya dengan harga super tinggi." Guren melepas pelukannya, lalu membuat Shinya menoleh kepadanya. "Ingatlah Shinya, aku akan selalu ada disini, bersamamu." Lalu ia mencium kening Shinya.

Shinya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Mimpi buruk yang selalu mengejarnya memang membuatnya seperti ini. Merasa tidak berdaya dan pesimis menghadapi segala sesuatunya. Dia lupa kalau Guren akan selalu berada di sampingnya.

"Terima kasih, Guren." Ujar Shinya "Terima kasih selalu ada di sampingku hingga sekarang." Shinya mendekatkan wajahnya ke dada Guren. Guren baru menyadari kalau Shinya menangis - lagi. Ia memeluk Shinya, membiarkannya menangis sampai puas.

"Kau tahu Shinya? Aku merasa sangat beruntung, bisa bertemu denganmu. Walaupun kau menyebalkan, terlalu banyak bicara dan tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum seperti orang bodoh di saat kau sedih sekalipun. Kau selalu ada di sampingku baik disaat aku senang, maupun susah." Ujar Guren sambil membelai rambut lembut Shinya "Aku mencintaimu."

Shinya terisak pelan. Ia sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan Guren. Walaupun bayaran untuk kebebasannya sangatlah mahal, ia tidak menyesali hasil keputusannya sekarang. Ia punya Guren yang selalu mendukungnya. Tidak lupa juga Yuu yang mewarnai hari-hari mereka berdua.

"Aku mencintaimu juga Guren."

Guren hanya mengangguk sampil menepuk-nepung punggung Shinya. Tangisannya mulai reda dan Guren melepaskan pelukannya.

"Besok kau punya jadwal mengajar pagi, dan kau tahu aku punya rapat penting besok. Ditambah si bocah sialan yang membuatku besok sore harus menghadap ke gurunya lagi." Guren mulai emosi mengingat kenakalan Yuu yang akhir-akhir ini cukup merepotkannya.

"Ayolah, lebih baik kita istirahat."

Shinya mengangguk dan kembali tidur di pelukan suaminya. Hidupnya tidaklah sempurna, namun keluarganya yang sekarang sudah lebih dari cukup baginya.

 _ **The End**_

A/N: Bagi yang punya ekspektasi saya bakal bikin prekuel fic multichap GureShin, maafkan saya karena sepertinya saya belum siap untuk bikin fanfic multichapter lagi..  
Untuk sementara, mungkin saya akan buat beberapa one shot dengan universe yang sama :)

Buat yang menunggu saya bikin fic MikaYuu centric, sebenarnya saya sudah buat draftnya, tapi malah fic ini yang jadi duluan (akibat liat spoiler CH 45, dan saya ngetik ini di sela-sela jam kerja).. Fic MikaYuu tsb saya usahakan untuk siap dipublish dalam bulan ini.

Akhir kata, Thanks for reading!

Saran dan Kritik diterima secara terbuka di kotak review :)


End file.
